A Fox of Two Worlds
by pokemonlovinggirl
Summary: Ron has a 'cousin' and he's coming to Middleton. He's going cause havoc, he's a wildcard, he has a past, he's a thief, he's an assassin, he's a demon, he's a mercenary, he's an all-in-one surprise package. Wait, his past is coming after him? His secrets are being revealed? Watch as Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze as he lives in two worlds. NaruSaku and Ron/Kim
1. The New Guy, Crush, and a New Wildcard I

**PLG: Welcome to A Fox of Two Worlds, a Naruto and Kim Possible Crossover!**

**Gaia: You really have a plot bunny problem! Seriously! How many drafts have you made so far that you haven't posted? And you still have a huge mob outside your house because of your newest fic, The Guardian Angel of Konoha! *looks outside house and sees mob* …is it me or has the mob gotten bigger…?**

**PLG: …Don't make me call the KP AND Naruto cast on ya.**

**Gaia: *shivers* No. I'm fine. *turns to audience* PLG doesn't own Naruto nor Kim Possible.**

**PLG: Now that that's over…ROLL THE FILM!**

**A Fox of Two Worlds**

**Chapter 1 The New Guy, Crush, and A New Wildcard Part 1**

Ron Stoppable was digging and flinging out stuff from his locker trying to find his naked mole rat, Rufus.

"Rufus, Rufus!" he called as he flung random things from his locker like a rotten banana, forgotten homework, and old library books he never bothered to return.

Kim Possible noticed her best friend and greeted him, "Hey Ron-"

"Shh!" he immediately interrupted her and was holding a…kunai? "Rufus has gone missing!"

The red head raised an eyebrow as she noticed the kunai he was holding. "Is that a kunai?"

The blonde rubbed his head sheepishly. "Uh…yeah…a gift from my cousin," then he went back to flinging random stuff in search for his pet.

Kim just stared awkwardly at the kunai before putting it back into Ron's locker. "Maybe he's just hibernating."

He got his head out of the locker and looked at her. "Not likely Kim," he looked worried, "Today's the day my cousin is the first day at this school! He would be devastated if he missed his epic entrance!"

Kim stared at him. "Wait, you have a cousin who's going to be a new student of this school? Why didn't you tell me?"

He went back to looking into his locker. "Don't blame me! I only knew when he called me yesterday. It's expensive to international call with only his allowance in Japan!"

"You have a cousin in Japan?"

"He just moved yesterday. He looks American but his accent gives away that he lived mostly in Japan," suddenly all his stuff from the locker fell out of there, "Rufus!"

Suddenly he ticklish and there was movement all around his shirt and he was laughing hard. The movement stopped and he got something from his pocket and opened his palm. "Rufus!" he grinned.

"Uh, Ron," she said, "maybe you should get a normal pet."

He gave a confused look. "Like what?"

"Something not naked!" Rufus' response was to blow a raspberry at the famous teenage superhero.

He made a good guy pose. "Never be normal! That's the Ron Stoppable motto!" he declared then noticed Kim's attention was somewhere else and waved a hand in front of her face but no effect. He looked at the direction she was staring at but then got a look on his face. "Oh, Josh Mankey. He has nothing on me or my cousin!"

"Nuuh! Mankey!" Rufus said in disgust as saw said guy looking at the Friday Dance poster he just put up.

Suddenly the doors slammed open and everyone's attention was focused on the person who slammed open the doors.

He had golden blonde hair, perfectly tanned skin, beautiful cerulean blue eyes, and three whisker marks on each cheek. He wore a black t-shirt, a black and dark orange jacket, dark orange pants, black Japanese ninja styled sandals, a red cloak with black flame designs at the bottom, and a blue green pendant hanging from his neck.

He wore a foxy smirk that made girls blush where ever he looked. He walked down the hall…towards Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.

Everyone began whispering.

"Oh my god."

"He's so hot!"

"Isn't that Naruto Uzumaki?"

"_The_ Naruto Uzumaki? The number one sports jock in all of Japan and the most cunning in his school that he was nicknamed The Fox? That Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Of course you idiot! There's only one Naruto Uzumaki in all of Japan!"

Naruto stopped directly in front of Ron. His eyes narrowed and everyone's attention was on the two blondes. "Ron."

His fellow blonde also narrowed his eyes at him. "Naruto."

The tension rose and the temperature dropped drastically as the two blondes stared at each other, with everyone anxious to know what's going to happen.

.

..

…

….

…..

…

….

…

….

….

….

….

…

…..

…...

…

…

….

The two stared at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"Hahahaha! Nice entrance, cousin!" Ron laughed and Rufus agreed with him.

"Yeah, cuz! Classic slam the doors open and bask in awesomeness entrance!" Naruto agreed with his newly revealed cousin.

Everyone's jaws dropped to the ground. Kim Possible's loser sidekick's cousin is the famous Naruto Uzumaki!?

Naruto and Ron acted like they didn't notice everyone's reactions. "So how are your katas going? I hope you worked hard on those, it took a lot for me to get those," the whiskered blonde asked.

"Not so good but good enough. Only my…_other side_ can do it, uh, perfectly," Ron then gave an accusing stare at his cousin, "You shouldn't mess with ancient rituals like that. Especially when _I'm_ the one you're using them on."

Naruto put his hands in front of him in a placating manner. "Maa, maa, I'm sorry. I didn't know that would happen during that ritual. But you gotta admit that it would be useful in a pickle."

Ron nodded, accepting the apology before finally noticing everyone staring at them. "Wow, I didn't know they would be this shocked that you're my cousin," Ron said sheepishly.

Bonnie Rockwaller was the first one to snap out of the shock. "Of course we'd be shocked! I mean, seriously, you being the cousin of a legendary sports jock of Japan? That's unbelievable!"

Kim also managed to snap out of her shock and studied them both. "Well…they do look a bit alike."

Everyone observed more closely and realized they had the exactly the same hair color and eye shape.

"Naaah," Naruto suddenly said, "We look even more alike if he just takes off the-"

Ron slapped a hand over his mouth and slightly glared at his cousin. "Naruto! Now they would want me to remove them so they can see!"

Naruto just removed the hand and slapped his back playfully and gave him an encouraging grin. "Aw, c'mon! Just humor them!" he said in a jovial tone.

Ron was hesitant with everyone intently staring at him, which was strange, Kim thought, he never used to be bothered about how people thought of him.

Luckily for Ron, the bell rang so everyone had to go to their classes.

At lunch, everyone seemed to forgotten the incident…except one Kim Possible.

"Why didn't you say your cousin was Naruto Uzumaki before?" she asked as she and Ron were walking down the hall with Naruto.

"Uh…" was all he said as he struggled to find an answer.

"Oh, Ron and I met years ago when we were about eleven," Naruto answered for his cousin, "Back then I wasn't really famous then but I was still called The Fox. My parents visited Ron's parents and that's how we met. Then I got famous and Ron didn't want attention just because I was his cousin. I couldn't visit him that much since we were short on cash but I still visited."

Suddenly Naruto felt something vibrate in his pocket and he got his cellphone and answered it. "Hello? …yes, I'll be there…of course I'll get it done…okay, see you in a few minutes…yeah but I know how to get there fast. Don't doubt me…okay, bye." The whiskered blonde closed his phone, put it back and turned to them. "Sorry, need to go now. It's…a home emergency."

The two nodded and Naruto sped out of their sight so fast that air whooshed around them.

"Wow…I didn't know he was that fast," Kim stated.

"Of course he is," Ron responded, "He's the number one sports jock in all of Japan, remember?"

Suddenly the Kimmunicator rung and she answered it and Wade was on the screen.

"Wade?"

"Meet me at your locker." And Kim went to her locker (which was coincidentally nearby) and opened it to see her computer with Wade on the screen and something being printed using her printer.

"You cannot believe how many hits we're getting on the website," Wade said, "Everyone wants your help!"

Ron looked at the paper and got a disgusted look on his face. "Someone needs to feed her cats…for a week."

"Bleh!" Kim shivered in disgust, "Seven days, eight cats!"

"And one litter box!" Ron added then looked at Kim, "I know your website says you can do anything but when you get stuff like this, you have to draw the line!" then he noticed something on the paper, "Long distance? Oh, Tokyo! Naruto's hometown!"

"That one's an emergency," Wade pointed out, "Let me screen the security footage." And he typed something and the video was uploaded.

The screen was blurry for a bit before the scene was clear enough to see two helicopters and a building before something suddenly swooped in and smashed the camera.

"Woah, rewind and freeze, Wade," Kim said and he did what she asked.

The video rewinded for a bit before it froze and a blue skinned man in a blue outfit was shown on the screen.

"Dr. Drakken."

"Our arch enemy!" Ron said before getting a sheepish look on his face, "Actually your arch enemy. You know, I don't even think he knows my name!"

Kim slammed the locker closed. "C'mon Ron, let's jet!"

"Oh yeah! Going to Tokyo on a school night!" then he realized something, "How're we gonna get there?"

"I'll phone a friend!"

_Later on a private jet…_

"Oh…sweet ride!" Ron said and he was now wearing sunglasses as was Rufus.

"Thanks for the lift Britina," Kim thanked the blonde star.

"Kim, duh!" the blonde girl said, "It's the least I could do after you saved my Chicago show!"

"Oh, the backstage fire was no big," the freelance heroine said humbly.

"For you maybe," Britina said and she dropped the magazine she was holding, "It must be so awesome to not be afraid of anything!"

"Fearless, I am not."

Ron gave her a disbelieving look as he lowered the sunglasses enough that you could see his eyes. "Oh c'mon, I've seen you wrestle a shark with your bare hands!"

"Yeah," Britina agreed, "What could scare you?"

"There is something," she looked down to the floor, "His name is Josh Mankey."

"Ooh! Crush story," Britina stated.

"I just feel so ridiculous around him," the redhead said.

"Go for it," the blonde girl encouraged, "What's the worst thing that could happen?"

"So Britina," Ron said, "As a superstar I bet you miss out on things like school dances, you know, with normal average guys."

"True."

"Friday dance. You. Me. Average guy."

"No," Britina instantly said.

Ron frowned at her declination of his invitation before he smiled a bit sheepishly at his partner. "See, is that so hard?"

"Only to watch."

_Later at the factory in Tokyo…_

"Oh thank you for coming Kim Possible," thanked the pretty girl beside Mr. Nakasumi and Ron 'spiffed himself up', "I am the translator for Nakasumi-san."

Ron approached the girl…actually I'm just going to skip this since this incident was too funny for me to write.

"So what's the sitch?" Kim asked.

"They have taken over our entire factory," the translator explained, "The workers are trapped inside!"

"How many?"

"Two."

"Hundred?" Ron asked.

"No just two," she pointed to the building, "This is the most automated factory in the world."

Soon Team Possible was sneaking at the side of the building and Kim used her grappling gun to pull her up to the top of the building.

"Wait up!" Ron yelled and he fired his grappling gun…for it to only take his pants, "Aaah!" the blonde exclaimed in embarrassment and surprise as he covered his boxer shorts.

"Ron! Stop playing around!" Kim scolded.

"Okay I'm going," he said as he gripped the grappling gun as he almost instantly got over his embarrassment and fired the grappling gun again…for it to take his top, "Aw, are you kidding me?!"

She slightly glared at her sidekick. "Very funny."

He just grinned as he pointed his grappling hook again. "Third time's the charm!"

Finally, they were on top of the building. And they observed as Dr. Drakken paced around.

"What's Dr. Drakken in a videogame factory…?"

"Duh," Ron answered, "Do you know what this factory makes?"

Kim answered back with a sarcastic answer, "Video games?"

"The Z Boy! *Sorry if this is wrong, please tell me if this is incorrect," Ron answered, not deterred by the obvious sarcasm, "It's the fastest graphic system EVER!"

"So…VIDEO GAMES."

"It's not even coming out back home until Christmas! It's the must have gift of the holiday season!" then Ron gasped and his happy expression changed to a grim look of realization, "Drakken's gonna steal Christmas!"

"Ron," Kim said, a bit annoyed, "I know my arch foe. Drakken wants to take over the world."

"He wants to steal Christmas!" the blonde insisted.

"Take over the world!"

"Steal Christamas!" Ron still insisted as they climbed down the ladder from the ceiling.

"Take over the world…" Kim responded.

"Steal Christmas!"

"Take over the world," Kim whispered as they hid behind a stack of boxes.

"Steal Christmas."

"Shh!" the redhead shushed him. "Fine, whatever," and she took out her compact mirror.

"Kim," Ron said, "Drakken's in the house. Is this REALLY the time for make up?"

"I see the hostages," she said as two people who were tied up were reflected in the mirror then she gasped, "oh no."

"What?"

"Nothing, I thought I saw a zit," she put back the mirror in her pocket, "False alarm," then she gave the Kimmunicator to her sidekick, "I free the hostages; you take this."

Ron nodded. "Jack it into the video," she said.

"You mean I'm-"

"The distraction," she finished for him and he pouted.

"Hmph. Always the distraction…"

As the conveyer belt moved and the robotic arms put the microchips into the machines several screens above the belt showed a cartoon character that always said "Konichiwa" every time a microchip was put in…and that's kinda annoying when you have to stay there.

"Cartoons make my eyes itch!" Drakken said, very irritable and he faced the only two employees that he captured, "Can't you switch that thing off?"

They just shook their heads.

"Argh!" the mad scientist said, frustrated and faced a strange guy, "Can't you do anything about it?"

The guy was tall and was very peculiar. He had seemingly untamable spiky golden blonde hair that was about chin level, was tanned, and had blood red eyes with slit pupils that made him them look demonic. He wore a black jacket, gray pants, a long orange cloak with black flame designs, black ninja styled sandals, wore a yellow fox mask with three blood red slash-like marks on the sides which made them look like whiskers and seemed to wear a black cloth as a headband behind the mask. But the strange thing was, he had golden yellow fox ears and nine giant golden yellow fox tails which the tips where midnight black and he was carrying a katana that was kitsune demon themed.

He just waved the question off. "Sorry, I may be a fox demon and a mercenary but I know nothing about tech stuff and you said you don't want this equipment damaged and I can't turn that off, no matter how annoying it is. Plus you hired me for battle circumstances, not common annoying problems like this," he took a kunai from seemingly out of nowhere and started inspecting it, "By the way, your still paying me this even though there's no battle during the job."

Drakken just sighed and rubbed his temples. "Fine," he relented, giving up on trying to shut down that annoying monstrosity and he noticed one of his lackeys having a hard time removing a bolt and kicked him in the ass, "Put some greasy elbow into it!"

"Dr. Drakken," a very pale woman who was dressed in a green and black themed outfit.

Said doctor jumped in surprised and caused the woman to yelp also in surprise. "Shego!" he said, revealing the woman's name, "Never sneak up on me like that!"

"Ah, I wasn't sneaking," she defended.

"Ninjas make more noise than you, Shego, quit it!" he said but then his attention was moved to the man in the cloak who coughed and his eyes showed annoyance, "Sorry, it was an expression. No offense."

The kitsune demon just nodded, accepting the apology and went back to surveying the area.

"Wazup!?" Ron's voice suddenly was everywhere thanks to the speakers and the kitsune demon didn't look surprised but annoyed.

Rufus appeared on the screen and a hand was controlling him. "Naked mole rat TV is on the air!"

"That voice…" Drakken started, trying to remember.

"It's Kim Possible's dopey sidekick!" Shego said to him and the demon just "tch"ed.

"I can never remember his name," the blue skinned villain defended.

"It's Ron Stoppable here, totally live, broadcasting from…wouldn't you want to know?" while Ron distracted them, Kim managed to free the hostages.

Drakken noticed a cable that led to something glowing and he directed the mercenary to the light who sighed but did what he was asked and disappeared in a flash.

00000

Ron and Rufus were doing silly things to distract but he was suddenly interrupted when a katana smashed the camera and he jumped back on instinct.

"Shows over," the man said and Ron looked surprised.

"A kistune demon? I thought Naruto said they never come out in the open anymore," Ron said aloud.

The kitsune just chuckled. "Oh, you're not just facing any old kitsune, I'm the king of them," then he went into a stance and made a provoking sign, "I know about your training, kit. I've been waiting for a worthy opponent."

Said sidekick looked surprised but got over it quickly and put on a rare serious face. "I guess I need it now," he right hand was in a position that looked like he was about to unsheathe an invisible sword. When he did do the motion of unsheathing, a blinding flash consumed the immediate area.

00000

Kim noticed the flash and heard the clashing of metal. "Ron!"

Shego pointed to her. "Kim Possible!"

"Ah…I remember," Drakken said and pointed at her in a dramatic pose, "So, Kim Possible, you think to thwart my plan?"

Shego facepalmed. "Don't stop to tell her the plan…!"

"Gr…th…I'LL handle this, Shego!"

"Right…" Shego said, obviously not convinced, "All I know every time you stop to blab about your 'big' plan, she wins!"

"Oh, right," then he clicked a button and drills with cables attached to them went down from the ceiling, digging into the base of the conveyer belt and the henchmen hooked the platform.

"Let's go!" Shego commanded and the factory was lifted up in the air by the helicopter and she and Dr. Drakken went unto the platform. The sound of clashing metal stopped and suddenly the kitsune demon was there in a swirl of leaves and Dr. Drakken laughed evilly as he made his escape and Kim can only watch as they got away.

She suddenly remembered about Ron and rushed to the area where the sound of clashing metal came from and saw another flash and saw Ron panting on the ground and his clothes were shredded and his body was covered in cuts.

"Ron!" she exclaimed in worry and began treating him with the emergency kit in her pocket (don't know how it fit in there).

"So…where's our helicopter…?" he asked while he was being treated.

"We don't have one! How could you think of that while you're injured?" she practically shouted at him as she treated him, "What were you thinking?! That man looked like a demon."

"…he was," Ron said, surprising the heroine, "He was the king of kitsune demons from Naruto's stories…they aren't supposed to be out in the open…much less the king of them…"

He reminisced what happened during the fight.

_Flashback…_

_The sound of metal clashing metal rang throughout the area as they fought it out. Ron was having trouble against the demon._

"_Look, kit," the king of kitsunes suddenly said, "I don't want to hurt you so just give up."_

_Ron just pushed back with more strength than before. "If you don't want to hurt me then why are you doing this?"_

"_You will never understand," he said and managed to cut a bit of his clothing but when he went for another cut Ron blocked it, "I have to do this."_

"_Why? What for?!" Ron clashed with him again, "What would the king of all kitsune need to work for a villain as a mercenary?!"_

"_Money, kit," he said and dodged an attack from the sidekick, "There are reasons why I need the money but I won't tell you, but I can tell you that I need it badly. I'm an international thief; a mercenary; an assassin."_

"_That can't be true!" Ron exclaimed, his rare defiant side showed, and he clashed again with him. "Why are you really doing this!?"_

_The kitsune sighed and sidestepped and managed to cut his skin again but went back clashing with the high school student. "I already told you, kit," he dodged another swift attack, "You're definitely a worthy opponent, kit, I can tell you that. Why don't you show your other side?"_

_Ron shook his head immediately and rare anger showed in his eyes, like the question was taboo, "Never!" he defiantly said._

"_Oh well…" the blonde demon said in a disappointed tone and whispered something but the words were so powerful that it was loud as a shout, "__**Kitsune Kenjutsu Art: Dance of the Crescent Moon**__!"_

_Suddenly there were four of the kitsune demon and they charged simultaneously and aimed at the blonde sidekick's blind spots, jumping in an orbital pattern, the elegance of the deadly dance is reminiscent to the shape of the crescent moon. Ron was too shocked and awed to defend himself and he received hundreds of mildly deep cuts._

_Ron collapsed on the floor, panting harshly from his wounds and the aftereffect of the adrenaline leaving him and the other kitsune demons poofed out of existence leaving the original._

_Both of them heard the ceiling breaking and Shego's command._

_The demon turned to leave but Ron stopped him. "W-wait…! W-what _is_ your name…?" he asked weakly as he struggled to stand up._

"…_People call me many names…but you may call me…Kyuubi…Kyuubi no Kitsune…" he said mysteriously and he disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving Ron alone._

_Ron lost his energy and stopped struggling to stand up and just lied down on the floor. Questions were floating in his mind but no answers. But he knew one thing: he had to get stronger. Not only for him, it was for all his friends, his precious people, and he has to save the king of kitsunes from the dark path he was going down._

_End Flashback_

Kim just shook her head after treating his wounds and slung his arm around her to help support him. "Let's get you a hospital."

Ron just gave her a weak goofy and sheepish grin. "Whatever you say, KP."

The redhead shook her head and the edge of her mouth twitched into smile at his antics.

Unknown to them a figure was watching them from the shadows and a tear slid down the figure's face before it left in a swirl of leaves.

**PLG: Wow…I can't believe I managed to do this chapter during the days of graduation practice.**

**Gaia: Aren't you supposed to be working on The Guardian Angel of Konoha?**

**PLG: OH GREAT! I FORGOT! *runs out of the room***

**Gaia: *sighs and faces audience* We hope you liked it. Please review, favorite, follow and flames will be printed out and shredded so much they would be only individual atoms by the time we're done.**


	2. The New Guy, Crush and a New Wildcard II

**PLG: Yo peoplz, welcome back to A Fox of Two Worlds! Wow, I didn't expect that this story would get this popular in a few days.**

**Gaia: Shouldn't you answer the reviews before the Guardian Angel of Konoha mob tries to kill you again?**

**PLG: *grumbles* Fine. *takes out a paper from nowhere and reads out loud***

**gamelover41592 - …to tell you the truth I don't know how to respond to that…but I'll try my best to write this story!**

**Alviniju – Thanks. And of course there will be conflict between them, how's a story a story without a problem, especially when the problem involves the best friend she knows since they were preschool. *cue evil laugh***

**sageof6way – Thanks a lot. To tell you the truth I thought at first I made the first chapter too long. But you all seem to enjoy it!**

**CajunBear73 – Yeah, some hints here and there. And I agree, I mean, would I put another side to Ron without it even showing up? *cue another evil laugh***

**edboy4926 – Gosh, is this really that good? Just stay tuned for more!**

**TNI – Yeah they do fit as cousins, but I won't tell you about his other side! *evilly grins* But still, hints, EVERYWHERE! *runs away from the mob of hints* Oh great, now I have two mobs chasing after me now!**

**Gaia: Well your being extra evil today. *faces audience* PLG doesn't own Naruto or Kim Possible. If she did own both of them then Kim and Ron would get together sooner and Sasuke would have never left the village.**

**PLG: ROLL THE FILM!**

**A Fox of Two Worlds**

**Chapter 2 The New Guy, Crush, And The New Wildcard Part 2**

_At the Possible Residence…_

"I do not believe it!" James Possible exclaimed as he read the newspaper and his daughter was idly stirred her cereal, "It seems that Dr. Drakken fellow stole a factory. Seems two employees were rescued by famous teen hero-hey!" he looked up from his newspaper, "Kim Possible! Nice work, honey."

"Sure, until Dr. Drakken got away and Ron got seriously hurt by Kyuubi, the king of fox demons!" she said negatively, "I've gotta figure out his plan before he tries to take over the world! Then Ron's still injured and there's the Josh thing."

"Wait wait wait," her father said, "King of fox demons? Some guy that mutated into a fox mutant? And Josh? Another mad scientist bent on world conquest?"

"So not," Kim answered, "He was really the king of 'kitsunes' according to Ron from the stories of his cousin, Naruto Uzumaki. And Josh is this guy I want to take to the dance."

James raised an eyebrow. "Ronald's cousin is the famous sports jock, Naruto Uzumaki? Who knew, but I did notice they had the same hair color and eye shape. Anyways, doesn't Ronald go with you to school functions together?"

"Yeah, but Ron's a friend and he's currently still recovering from his injuries from 'Kyuubi' and Josh is a hottie."

"I wouldn't just give up without a fight," then he flipped over the newspaper and pointed to the picture of Drakken and Kyuubi, "with Drakken and Kyuubi, I mean. Better get back on that case tout suite *sorry if I spelled it wrong*. And Kimmie, let's not talk about 'hotties' at breakfast anymore."

Ann Possible suddenly came in. "Who's a hottie?"

"We're not talking about it."

"Josh Mankey," Kim said and she sighed.

Her twin brothers, Jim and Tim, came in and started teasing her. "Ooh! Kim's got a boyfriend! Kim's got a boyfriend!"

She narrowed her eyes at them. "Don't make me hurt you…"

"Eat your cereal boys," the twins obeyed their mother and Ann sat down, "so…this Josh is cute?"

"He's golden mom," she looked down in embarrassment.

"Golden?" Ann looked at her husband, "That's good, right?"

"Well I prefer it over 'hottie'," he just said.

"He's just so cool, and smart, and really talented and kinda quiet," she gushed but got annoyed at one of her brothers' slurping loudly, "Excuse you!"

Her brother just looked up from the cereal bowl he was slurping and put it down, "You know what I think?"

"No."

"Send an anonymous email."

"No. I couldn't do that!"

"Yes you can! According to Naruto Uzumaki's website, the pranks section, just route it through Sweden or something and it can't be traced!"

James looked at them suspiciously. "Hmm…Your principal has been getting anonymous emails from Sweden."

"Uh…" the twins said nervously, "Gotta go!" and they took off simultaneously in opposite directions and the rocket scientist went back to reading the newspaper.

"Kimmie," the teen heroine's mom put a hand on her shoulder, "telling a boy you like him is kinda like getting into a really cold pool, big breath, and take the plunge."

_Later at school…_

Kim was walking down the hall when she heard someone call her. "KP!"

Ron was running to her…looking completely healed?

"Ron!" she approached him, "What are you doing here!? Aren't you supposed to be resting from your injuries!?"

He rubbed his neck with a sheepish grin but there was insecurity in his eyes. "But Kim, I'm really completely healed," he pulled back a sleeve and showed his skin where there were once numerous mildly deep cuts, but now not a single scratch on it and looking like it never got injured in the first place.

Kim's eyes widened. "But how? It would a have taken a few days for you to completely heal!"

The blonde sidekick raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Wait, so wounds don't heal overnight?"

"They don't. Didn't you notice when one of our classmates sprained his ankle he was absent for a month?"

He just shrugged. "No. All my injuries usually heal overnight. I never had an injury before that wouldn't heal after a good night's sleep."

Kim just looked suspiciously at him but saw no deception in his eyes so she just went up the stairs with Ron and she saw the poster for the Friday dance and pointed at it. "Today I am going to ask Josh to the dance!"

"And I'm going to ask…somebody," Ron said but if you looked closed enough, a flash of jealousy was shown in his eyes but was gone as fast as a bullet.

Apparently the heroine did not notice. "Your standards are so high," she said sarcastically.

A flash of hurt in his eyes but went away quickly enough for Kim not to notice. "Flexibility is key, Kim."

"Goodluck," she said, giving a thumbs-up before going to her crush.

"Don't need it," he said and when Kim was out of his line of sight he dropped the smile and sighed depressingly.

"So when are you going to tell her?" a voice suddenly said beside him and Ron jumped back instinctively before he slightly glared at the one who asked.

"Naruto! Don't surprise me like that!" he said and his cousin chuckled in amusement.

"You didn't answer the question. When are you going to tell her?" the whiskered blonde asked and Ron laughed a bit embarrassed.

"Is it really that obvious?"

"…you talk about her in every SINGLE email, phone call, text, chat box, video call, AND face to face talk we have, most of the things you talk about her in a gushing manner," Naruto said a bit exasperatedly, before giving him a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, it's not that obvious. Only when you talk to me about her or if you talk about her too long and you get a love struck face that practically screams 'I'M IN LOVE WITH HER!'."

Ron gained a tick mark. "Not really helping," before looking back to where Kim was and had a poignant and regretful smile on his face, "I guess I'm really not the one for her. At this rate, she'll just fall in love with someone else…specifically him…"

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Naruto giving an encouraging yet sad smile. "Just don't give up, Ron. You probably won't believe this but I was in the same situation as you but failed. You probably have more luck than me."

His cousin's eyes widened in disbelief. "What? You, the famous Naruto Uzumaki, the Fox, the No. 1 sports jock of Japan, was in the same situation as me?"

The whiskered blonde nodded and his eyes were filled with sad nostalgia. "Yeah…her name is Sakura Haruno. Naturally pink hair, green eyes, wide forehead that made me wanna kiss it. Smartest girl I've ever known. I met her when we were in preschool and she was on the playground being teased because of her wide forehead. Back then, I was the most unpopular person in school, I did many things for attention one of them being pranks," he laughed sadly for a minute and Ron smiled a bit from the memory of the pranks he pulled with Naruto before, "I defended her and we became friends, but it didn't last long since her mother didn't want me to spend time with her and we stopped meeting, and she eventually forgotten about me, but I didn't. We met again in elementary school and I had a huge crush on her, so much that I said that I loved her out loud in a crowded place like the cafeteria at least two times a day. Then we were partnered with my best friend and rival at the time, Sasuke Uchiha, in all our classes and began to be close. My silly crush bloomed into true love and Sakura-chan had a huge crush on Sasuke. Then Sasuke's family got murdered by his own brother and he became distant and bent on revenge. He broke away from us, his new family, to avenge his old one, and dropped out of school to chase the brother he once idolized. Sakura asked for me to bring him back and I promised…I promised a promise of a lifetime…then I found out Sasuke got killed in an accident…I broke my promise…I could never look at Sakura-chan the same way again without feeling the overwhelming guilt," he said sadly, making Ron feel bad since compared to his personal life, Naruto was ten times worse, "That's why I went here. Since my parents got a new job and to escape the guilt."

Ron frowned and hesitated for a moment before saying something, "Sorry for bringing up bad memories."

Naruto just shook his head and smiled sadly at him. "It's okay, the past is the past. Focus on your life and just try to help Kim-san out whenever you can; you have a better chance than me before. You two are best friends since preschool, Josh Mankey is just a crush that will go away in time and Kim will soon realize you're the one. Just don't lose hope and don't give up."

Ron smiled, feeling better now. "Thanks a lot, Naruto. I needed that."

His cousin just grinned in response and walked away. "Anytime, kit, anytime…"

Ron went the opposite direction to find a date but he suddenly realized something and stopped. 'Wait,' he thought, 'did he just call me 'kit'?' before he shook his head, 'no, it can't be possible. Must be the wind.'

_After several failed attempts later to find a date (Ron) and to ask a certain boy to the dance (Kim)…_

"KIM! IT'S FOR YOU!" Ron said through the microphone, holding the Kimmunicator and making Kim and the squad topple down in surprise, embarrassing Kim in the process.

Kim grabbed it (while still in the pile) and Wade was on the screen. "Hot tip on the Nakasumi heist. Can you cut practice?"

She frowned and looked at Josh Mankey who was holding a part of the ripped banner that she accidentally broke. "I'd be anywhere but here."

Inwardly, Ron was frowning, he didn't want to make Kim upset. He sighed mentally, 'Every time I try to help, I fail, and hurt my precious people in the process…'

_Somewhere in the middle of the cold freezing snowy tundra…_

A snow truck was plowing through the snowstorm and the sky was dark, making the snow contrast with the inky blackness of the sky.

Inside the truck…Rufus was shivering uncontrollably and his teeth was chattering (can naked mole rat's teeth chatter?).

"I told you to bring a jacket, Rufus," Ron scolded lightly and he wrapped a scarf around the naked mole rat, "Naked and snow just don't mix."

"Okay, let's recap what we know," Kim said.

"Check," Ron said and he brought out a picture of her crush, "Subject: Joshua Wendel Mankey."

"I meant about Drakken's lair."

"Ooh…" her sidekick said in realization before frowning and about to put back the picture, "I got nothing."

"Wait," Kim grabbed the picture and took a closer look, "His middle name is Wendal?"

"Well it could be."

"Well you've obviously done your research," she responded sarcastically.

"I assure you, the rest of my report is completely factual."

"Gossip you've heard around school?"

"Moving on," he said, ignoring her jab and dropping the picture, letting it float down to the floor, "Mankey has rejected several invitations for the Spirit Week Dance from the following," his loyal pet started showing the corresponding pictures for each name that he gave, "Courtney Luke, Maria Rodriguez, Natasha Puden, Julia Roberts (no relation), and of course, Bonnie Rockwaller, *sorry if any of these names are incorrect*" Kim took the poorly drawn picture that was supposed to be Bonnie, "No current photo was available."

"Josh spiked Bonnie?"

"And Bonnie spiked me," he said and pointed to himself then put back the pictures in the envelope, "As did Courtney, Maria, Natasha and Julia," he furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance, "High school…"

A sudden bump ended their conversation and the vehicle stopped. "Hey kids, we're here," the driver said.

They got off in their snow gear. "Thanks for the lift, Himelick. *sorry if this is wrong…again*"

"Oh Kim, you silly," he said and handed her snowboard and patted her head, "It's the least I could do after you saved our village from that avalanche last year."

"No big," she said humbly as she walked away.

"So…Himelick," Ron said, "You got any teenage daughters that might want to go to a big American dance party?"

He handed him his snowboard roughly. "Nine!"

"Nine? That's plenty!"

"Nine means no!" he then slammed the door and drove away.

"Hey!" Ron yelled, "I helped with that avalanche!"

"You started it, c'mon!" the freelance heroine pointed out before shredding down the snow covered landscape.

"Right behind ya!" he then struggled to attempt to go forward before he tripped and landed upside down…he sighed, this would take a while…

Meanwhile with Kim, she stopped and took out her high tech binoculars to see Drakken's cliff-side lair.

She put down the binoculars. "Talk to me Wade."

"This is unquestionably Drakken's latest lair," the tech genius said as he typed on his computer, "I hacked into the security system, but it's tight," he sighed in frustration, "I can't shut down the sensor beams."

She stared at him.

"But I could juice the frequency so you could see them."

Kim gave a smile. "Please and thank you."

He made a mock meditation stance before typing…on two keyboards…with his eyes closed…okay…kinda weird…then he was soon done and the lasers were all visible.

"So Ron, we can't touch the red beams," she heard Ron stumbling and turned back, "Ron?" only for said blonde to crash into her.

Kim was holding Ron bridal style as they were near the lasers and she threw him upwards while she dodged the lasers.

Ron was panicking but suddenly a weird feeling started to override him. He got out of the snowboard and he landed on the ground cartwheeling and avoided every single laser with ninja-like maneuvers. It felt weird, like something is taking control of him, but he didn't fight it, this feeling was letting him dodge the lasers so he won't accidentally get his best friend/secret love into trouble. The awesomeness of the ninja maneuvers was a plus too.

He landed next to the redhead who had an awed and confused expression.

"How…how did you do that?" Kim asked.

He frowned. "I…I really don't know," he answered, "I felt a weird feeling and it took over me and it made me do moves that ninjas usually do…" 'Please don't let it be my other side affecting me, please let it be only a little side affect like last time and not the other side trying to control me again, please don't let it be my other side's doing,' he chanted in his mind but then he heard a cold and slightly evil laugh but he pushed it back to the depths of his mind in time.

But what he didn't notice Rufus actually got out of his pocket when he was in the air and Rufus landed and slid down the snow on his belly…right into one of the sensor beams.

Alarms rang and pole-camera-binocular-like…thingies…dang it's hard to describe them when having writer's block but moving on…they surrounded the heroes and metal fences extended from each other and connected, leaving no escape for our heroes.

000000

"I've never been captured that fast," Kim said as they were surrounded by underpaid lackeys with zap sticks, "This is almost embarrassing as cheerleading practice!" she faced him with an accusing look, "Ron…!"

He just gave an embarrassed and sheepish smile. "Embarrassing, perhaps…but it did get us inside the bad man's lair!" he tried to say positively but inside, 'Damn, I messed up big time. I got KP in trouble again and it's my fault! Why can't I be lucky in battle like I'm lucky in gambling and in the lottery? And why do I feel like I'm in a cartoon show for comic relief!? WHY, UNIVERSE, WHY DO YOU HATE ME!?"

Meanwhile in another dimension, the creator of the show Kim Possible, who was working on an episode that made Ron be comic relief again, sneezed but then shrugged and went back to work.

In the same dimension but this time in the Philippines, the author of this story sneezed on her brother then her brother screamed about getting revenge and all that pathetic shit and the author just said sorry then went back to her room to hide from a mob.

Back to the Kim Possible dimension!

Shego leaped in on the nearby catwalk as her epic entrance and Kyuubi appeared in a swirl of gold colored fire this time on the ground.

Shego lit her hands with green plasma and smirked. "Don't mind me, I just wanna watch!"

Kim, with her cheerleading skills, leap through the crowd of underlings and managed to get on the catwalk that her adversary was on and they fought and in no time they were in another room.

Ron quickly glanced to the direction KP and Shego went to.

"Stop worrying about them, kit," Kyuubi said as he approached him slowly, slowly unsheathing his sword, "They're in another room. These guys have little to no brains when it comes to remembering stuff. So you won't have to worry about your _little_ secret that you're keeping from your own best friend you've known since preschool. So why not show your other side for once?" he jabbed at him in an annoying monotone but Ron can tell there was an undertone of eagerness, anticipation and…hesitation?

But then Ron glared at him with all his anger and subconsciously released a threatening aura that practically choked all the people in the room except Ron and Kyuubi…well the lackeys…they're not so fortunate.

"Aah, so you got the killing intent down," Kyuubi said like he could care less, just the tone of his voice mocking him, "So can we start the battle now? I'd like a few more challenges since it's been a long time since I've gotten a worthy opponent like you."

Ron got even angrier and his hair somehow gotten wilder and a weird red malicious aura slowly consumed him. Rufus was getting burned by the weird aura and had to get out. Ron didn't seem to notice and was only focused on his anger and the demon in front of him and he got into the same stance he did before when he first battled the king of kitsunes, "You want a battle? Be careful what you wish for!" he shouted in a different voice and he did an unsheathing motion again and the immediate area was consumed in the same blinding white flash.

0000000

Kim was fighting Shego in the room next door to the one they were in, until she saw the flash in the other room and sounds of screams of pain and clashing of metal and animalistic roars.

"Ron!" she shouted but had to dodge a punch covered in green plasma by Shego.

"Don't bother, Kimmie!" she said mockingly as they exchange hits, "Your little sidekick is probably battling it out with Kyuubi using the secret he kept from you all these years."

Kim dodged a hit and kicked her. "What are you talking about!? Ron would never keep a secret from me!"

"Oh yeah?" her adversary said mockingly and did a back flip to avoid a hit before going back into the fray, "Kyuubi told me he knows Ron has a big secret that he hides from you. He hides it from you everyday; believing he can't trust you with it."

The redhead's anger level was spiking. "LIES!" she managed to punch Shego hard in the gut but she managed to recovered quickly and they went back to even footing again.

Suddenly the screams of pain stopped and now they could only hear the clashing of metal and animalistic roars of anger.

'Shit,' the heroine thought worriedly, 'I've got to end this quickly. Ron might be really in trouble since that guy is really a demon!'

She tried to think of anything and then she got an idea. She quickly punched Shego way harder than last time and it made the green plasma making girl stumble back and she heard some bones crack, just enough time for Kim to jump back, reach into her bag and get…lip gloss?

The heroine took a deep breath and opened the cap of the lip gloss, to only let a horrible smell waft through the air from the container, so stinky and horrible smelling that it knocked Shego out.

She closed the cap and breathed out then in, immediately regretting it thanks to the horrible smell that is still in the air.

"Urgh, what is this stuff?" she said as she tried to regain her bearings.

_At Wade's house…_

"Wade!" his mom said while holding a pair of socks that smelled so horrible, you'd think they weren't really socks, "I'd wish you'd stop taking your father's dirty socks!"

"Mom!" Wade exclaimed, "I need those!"

"For what?"

"They're iatrical to my top secret stink formula!"

_Back at the lair…_

Kim blinked. "Why do I feel like the answer to my question is happening right now on another part of the world?"

Then she was reminded of her worries with another SUPER LOUD animalistic roar and a BIG loud sound of clashing metal.

"RON!" she started to go to him but he heard shout from Ron, but she noticed his voice was deeper than usual…and also almost…demonic.

"**JUST GO WITHOUT ME I'LL BE FINE**!" then more roaring sounds and clashing of metal.

Kim was hesitant, and as much she wanted to help her best friend, he insisted and she trusted him and who knows what kind of plan Drakken has.

She went to the main part of the lair (which was in the next room) and saw the factory that was stolen and Draken was suddenly in front of her in a metal pod attached to a metal pole which was also attached to the stolen factory.

"Ah, Kim Possible and…wait," he looked around, "Where's the buffoon?"

Kim gritted her teeth, feeling guilt and anger. "He's not a buffoon! If he's really a buffoon, then how's he taking on the Kyuubi now?"

He tapped his chin while thinking. "Oh now I remember. Kyuubi mentioned about the buffoon having some big secret that makes him to be…challenging for Kyuubi, but it's no matter. A buffoon will always be a buffoon."

Then he pressed a few buttons and the factory started to move into something. "Watch, as this state of the art assembly line, becomes the ultimate robo-warrior!" when the giant robot was fully assembled, the same cartoon character appeared in the huge screen in the middle of the robot and it said the same annoying "Konichiwa!"

To demonstrate the power of his new machine, Drakken made the robot pick up a brand new military tank and the robot easily ripped it in half.

If Ron was here he would probably say, "That would be so cool if it wasn't going to hurt us."

But then again, Ron was in the other room fighting a demon…so yeah…

Kim dodged the lasers from the robot and her mind quickly tried to come up with different ideas.

Make the robot shoot itself? Maybe, but the metal must be pretty strong so she stored that idea in the maybe pile.

Pray and hope that the lasers won't hit her and wait for a random idea to pop in her head? No way in hell. She wasn't a coward and she wouldn't gamble her life to just bet on a random idea!

Run away; get to Ron, then come up with a good plan that involves their awesome teamwork together? Yeah, she'll give it a shot.

She ran towards the room Ron was in, dodging lasers as Drakken crashed through the walls to chase her and they managed to get to the giant room to see an unexpected sight.

Kyuubi was standing still, holding his katana, his wounds and cuts starting to already heal. He looked fine, but if you were close enough, you would hear his breathing a bit haggard and a bit uneven.

But Ron was the most unexpected.

He was kneeling on one knee, panting in exhaustion. His eyes were darker and had slowly fading anger in them, his hair was wilder and messier, almost bordering spiky, the clothes he was wearing was in a similar condition when he faced the king of demons for the first time but they also looked burned, and his body was covered in so many cuts you couldn't count them. A strange thin mist of red malicious aura flowed in and out of the sidekick, somehow healing the wounds at a fast rate, but it didn't help the pain or exhaustion at all, instead, it also seemed to be burning and hurting him even more, and it also seemed to make him more tired.

But she paid even more attention on what was in Ron's hand that he was using to help himself support himself and try to get up.

It was a beautiful katana blade. The blade itself was the purest white you could have ever seen, not a single smudge of dirt was on it nor a single scratch was on it, and engraved and painted on the blade was a soothing light blue mist-like engraving. The hilt of the blade seemed to be made of a very sturdy wood and painted a deep blue and the light blue color of the paint seemed to wrap around the hilt, like a ribbon. A gem with multicolored angel wings attached to it seemed to connect the hilt to the blade. The gem was mixed with different colors: blue, sky blue, dark blue, white, silver and a bit of gold. The whole sword seemed to emit a calming and holy aura that helped Ron's pain and damage lessen.

Rufus noticed the strange aura around Ron lessened and went back inside his pocket. The naked mole rat got Ron's attention and pointed up.

He looked up and saw Kim on the catwalk and he then he had fear in his eyes. 'Shit,' he thought fearfully, 'how am I gonna hide the secret from her without ruining our friendship now!? DAMN YOU UNIVERSE!'

Again, in another universe the creator of the show Kim Possible sneezed again on and the author of the story sneezed on her mortal enemy who shouted about how she'll tell on the author and the author just punches her in the face in response, making her enemy go unconscious, and the author went to her meeting place with her best friends.

"We'll talk about this so called 'big secret' later, Ron," the teen heroine said before jumping down to dodge more lasers and she ran to him, pushed him behind a huge crate so they can hide behind it.

"Kyuubi!" Drakken said while still inside the machine, "Find Shego and eliminate them!"

But Kyuubi did something very unexpected.

He just sat down on a nearby crate, pulled out a steaming hot ramen bowl from seemingly nowhere and got his chopsticks. "No can do, Dr. D," he said casually, "It's time for my ramen break time so you'll have to do this yourself."

Kim, Ron, and Drakken sweatdropped and the blue skinned scientist also facepalmed. "I didn't hear anything about ramen breaks!"

"It's in the fine print!"

Drakken took out Kyuubi's contract and inspected it. Kyuubi was correct, in the very small fine print it said "and I shall have ramen breaks at the times I choose". He got a tick mark and put down the contract and mumbled, "Stupid contract's fine prints…"

As Drakken's robot marched slowly Kim put down Ron on the floor and she brought out her Kimmunicator and contacted Wade. "Wade, we're facing a giant robot."

"Which used to be a robot assembly line," he pointed out. "According to these schematics, Nakasumi-san built in an override module!"

They Ron noticed that the huge crate they were hiding from got lifted up in the air by Drakken's robot and pushed her and himself out of the way of the thrown crate.

Drakken laughed evilly as he shot lasers at Kim but she dodged with her cheerleading skills while Ron managed to muster enough energy to dodge the lasers too.

"Why did she have to be a cheerleader!?" the blue skinned villain asked himself as he readied his robot to shoot another barrage of lasers, "If she was on the debate team then I would have vaporized her by now!"

"So what's the plan?" Ron said and they ran and dodged, "Am I going to just randomly slice random robot parts until we find the override module?"

Kim shook her head before doing a front flip to dodge a few lasers before landing back on her feet and started running again. "No. You're too injured and tired to do cut of things randomly," she said then she got an idea, "how sharp is your sword?"

"Sharp enough to cut diamond in a single swift motion, why?"

Kim would be awed if they weren't running for their life and dodging lasers that can vaporize them. "For once, I'm going to be the distraction this time," then she gave the Kimmunicator to Ron, "you know what to do."

Ron nodded seriously. Kim was counting on him, and he wasn't going to fail a precious person this time, that's a promise, and Ron Stoppable always keeps his promises.

The blonde managed to escape sight and Kim distracted Drakken since the mad scientist still thought the 'buffoon' wasn't a threat.

Meanwhile Ron managed to climb on back of robot's back, not noticing he was subconsciously channeling a blue aura on his feet and hands to stick to the robot's back. He concentrated and started to see inside the robot, again not noticing the blue aura that was around his hands spread and go inside the machine. In his mind's eye he saw something that looked like something that could be an override module. The aura disappeared from the machine right before he opened his eyes. He did a swift and precise horizontal slash that peeled the metal interior off and saw the module.

Unfortunately for him, Drakken finally noticed him and tried to get him off using the robot's arms but he dodged easily despite the lingering tiredness in his system and put the Kimmunicator in.

He jumped off the robot just in time to dodge another attack from the robotic arms and landed on the ground, a bit wincing from the impact.

"I'm in!" Wade exclaimed but then it said "Password required" and he looked worried, "oh no, great. Um…" he wondered before typing in his guess, "Nakasumi?" it got denied.

Ron managed to get on top of a huge pile of crates and did a flying jump kick only to get caught by a third robotic arm. On instinct he slashed the robotic arm off and he fell through the air and Kim luckily caught him.

They messed with Drakken's robot for a minute to stall time but soon they were trapped on the high platform of one of the robotic arms and the other one about to disintegrate them.

"You should have stuck to babysitting!" Drakken mocked, "What made you think that an ordinary teenager could possibly defeat me?"

"Uh, Z Boy?" Wade said in guessed but it was the wrong one again, "We do not have time for this," then the cartoon said "Konichiwa" once more, giving the dark skinned boy the answer and he typed it in quickly, "Konichiwa!"

The laser was about to shoot them and Kyuubi was about to stand up before it completely stopped. Wade appeared on the screen and Kyuubi continued eating, "Score!"

"Wade?"

"What?"

A fourth robotic arm came from the robot and got Drakken and held him upside down.

"No!"

"Busted," Ron said with a smirk.

"Indeed…" the villain admitted.

Kim was about call this mission over and get Drakken to the police but suddenly Shego knocked the Kimmunicator off, making the robot's screen go back to the cartoon character.

Shego and Kim fought inside the robot in the small control room of the robot, each trying to prevent the other from gaining control of the robot and making the robot go out of control which made Ron get off the robot before he got hurt even more and made Drakken very dizzy from all the spinning after the robot stopped.

Kim kicked Shego in the gut which made the dark haired villainess launch backwards, accidentally push back a lever which made Drakken get released and he managed to grab hold of on an edge of the robot so he wouldn't fall.

Shego managed to get to a lever and pulled it causing the robot to tilt and Kim got out of the control room. "Bye bye, Kimmie," she said mockingly.

Kim got her grappling hook and fired it at the ceiling and using the momentum of the fall, she wrapped the cord of the grappling hook around the legs of the robot which made the robot trip when Drakken made it move its legs and causing it to crash down.

Shego was holding a bar on the ceiling while Dr. Drakken was holding onto Shego's leg and was shaking his fist at Kim. "Gaah! You think your all that, but you're not!"

But what Team Possible didn't notice, was Kyuubi was gone and all that was left on the crate he ate on was a large empty bowl.

000000

Kim and Ron were walking down the hallway of their high school.

"Drakken's in jail, Christmas is saved, what's the big?" Ron asked.

She stopped and faced him. "First of all, he was NOT trying to steal Christmas! And dealing with Drakken, was easier compared to dealing with this."

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Reality check Kim, if you can defeat an international super freak, then you can handle Josh Mankey."

The Kimmunicator rang and Wade's voice was heard. "Kim, he just left third period and he's heading your way!"

She got the Kimmunitcator out of her pocket. "What?"

"Subject: Mankey. I've triangulated his position on the GPS satellite, he's passing the gym."

Kim freaked out and headed into the closet.

Ron just went back a few steps and leaned on the lockers and sighed while watching the scene from a far.

"Hey, Ron," said blonde jumped in surprise and glared at his cousin again.

"Naruto!" Ron said, "I thought I told you to stop sneaking up on me like that!"

The whiskered sports jock just chuckled. "Sorry about that. Just can't help myself," then he gave Ron a big smile, "Great job on capturing Drakken by the way."

Ron stared at the scene in front of him but still answered. "Thanks, it means a lot coming from you."

Naruto slapped Ron playfully on the back and gave him his signature foxy grin. "You're welcome. What are cousins for?" then he looked to the scene that his cousin was staring at, "And don't you worry, you'll get your turn soon. All you need to do is be patient and just be there for her. That's the best thing you can do."

Ron smiled. "Thanks a lot."

His cousin gave him a thumbs-up. "No problem, kit," then he went away.

Ron was about to go to his best friend but he stopped. 'Wait, 'kit'?' he looked behind him and Naruto was nowhere to be seen before he shook his head and went towards Kim, 'I must be hallucinating from all the stress. Like Naruto said, I have to focus on the here now.'

A figure from the shadows watched the scene with a sad smile before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

**PLG: Dang it, it took me days to get this done and tomorrow's graduation!**

**Gaia: Get ready for wearing your heels and stockings, PLG.**

**PLG: *kneels dramatically on the floor* WHY GOD WHY!? I'M FINE WITH THE STOCKINGS BUT THE HEELS ARE TORTURE! I'M A TOMBOY FOR MEW'S SAKE!**

**Gaia: *turns to audience with a sweatdrop* We hoped you liked it. Please review, favorite, and follow and flames shall get printed out and flushed down the toilet.**


	3. The Name That Is Not His & Sink or Swim

**PLG: Welcome back to A Fox of Two Worlds!**

**Gaia: *rubbing her eyes and still in her pajamas* What the hell, PLG!? You're writing this in 7 in the morning before breakfast!? Graduation doesn't start until 3 IN THE AFTERNOON!**

**PLG: I'm too excited. Finally, summer and I will write more. But I still have to deal with the golden wedding anniversary that I'll attend as one of the bridesmaids and my cousins from other countries going here to visit and they have to stay in my house. Oh yeah, and I had an idea last night at 4 o'clock in the morning that I'll add some elements from the movie The House At The End of The Street.**

**Gaia: You mean that movie you watched a few weeks ago? Is Ron actually insane and he killed his parents like Ryan from that movie? Why did they even name it that and made the cover of the CDs make the movie look like a horror film when it's actually a psychological thriller?**

**PLG: *shrugs* I don't know, I hate horror films and I protested to watch it at first but when my family and I got deep into the movie I was so focused in the movie that I felt I was actually there. Who knew there was a twist in the end? And about your second question, I won't tell you. Anyways, I'll just reply to the reviews. *gets a random paper from her desk***

**gamelover41592 – Thanks, I tried making it as funny as possible.**

**jgreek – I'll try!**

**CajunBear72 – Thanks, I tried to make it more interesting. To answer your question, Ron and Kim were still tired from the mission and Kim saw that Ron was bothered about telling her the secret so she didn't bother him until he chooses to open up. Plus from all the things she was dealing with she started to forget about the secret. But I assure you, Kim would face Ron about the secrets and Ron has more secrets in store!**

**edboy4926 – Thanks a lot. To tell the truth even Ron doesn't know, and he doesn't want to try and know about it.**

**Gaia: PLG doesn't own Naruto nor Kim Possible.**

**PLG: ROLL THE FILM!**

**A Fox of Two Worlds**

**Chapter 3 The Name That Is Not His and Sink or Swim**

*cue the song Pain by Three Days Grace*

Ron was in front of his dresser, looking at the features his parents made him cover up every day. He sighed and then covered them up with the same things he used ever since he was here.

He thought about a few nights ago when one of his secrets was revealed, he was very thankful to his best friend/secret love for not bothering him about the secret. He just prayed to any deity out there that the redhead already forgot the incident and they would get on with their lives.

He was about to get Rufus from outside but then he heard his mother calling.

"Michael! Breakfast is ready!"

The blonde froze and memories rushed through his mind, the pain, the torture, the sadness, everything was in that name he was called. His eyes showed fear and pain from the memories that were triggered every time he was called that.

He collapsed to the floor and got into a fetal position and he was shivering uncontrollably from the pain triggered from the memories that was going through his mind now.

"My name isn't Michael…My name is Ronald…my name is Ron…I'm not him…I'm me…" he whispered the mantra to himself he hugged himself and his eyes closed shut from the bad memories.

Finally, the memories stopped and Ron managed to pull himself together and struggled a bit to get up but he managed.

He went out and got Rufus who was now in pocket, and he was silently praying to whatever deity out there to help him through his life again; his life full of lies, secrets, pain, sadness, love and hatred.

*end song Pain by Three Days Grace*

_Later, inside a bus…_

"Go, Mad Dogs! Go! Go! Mad Dogs!" the cheerleaders and Ron and Naruto chanted as they were in the bus.

Ron put on his mascot mask and it made the foaming at the mouth…thingy and he shook his head making the foam go everywhere and annoying everyone except Naruto.

"Kim! He's doing it again!" Bonnie complained.

"Ron," Kim said and got his attention and he removed the mask.

"What?"

"You should…hold back, until the competition. You know, pace yourself."

"Hold back, Kim-san?" Ron's cousin said, "You can't hold back team spirit!"

Kim raised an eyebrow. "And why are you here again, Naruto?"

"What? Do I need a reason to support my cousin during a competition?"

"Touché."

Ron then spotted something outside the window. "Wait," he said and he scooted closer to the window, "this road looks familiar," his eyes widened, "too familiar!" he then grabbed Kim's Kimmunicator and contacted Wade, "WADE! LOCK ON OUR POSITION! NOW!"

"Okay! Okay! Stop panicking! Calm down, Mad Dog!" he then typed in his computer, "Locked." Then the screen showed a map and it said Camp Wannaweep.

Ron started to panic even more. "That can't be right!" he said, "That can't be right!"

"Ron!" Kim said and Naruto got a look of realization on his face.

"It's…it's my worst nightmare!"

"Camp Wannaweep…"Naruto said softly and patted Ron's back, "There, there, we're just gonna pass through it."

"Stoppable!" Mr. Barkin said, "You have a problem?"

"Drive! Drive fast Mr. Barkin! Drive like my life depends on it!" said sidekick shouted at his teacher hysterically.

"Ron!" Naruto hit the back of his head and got him to calm down. "Take deep breaths!"

Instead Ron just hyperventilated and Naruto shook his head at his cousin's antics.

"What are you yammering about!?" the teacher driving asked loudly.

"According to him, 'the worst summer of his entire life'," Naruto said, "And he swore to never come back there again."

Then suddenly the bus went over some boards filled with nails and the bus' tires got popped and it went out of control, making all of them scream except Naruto who was trying to hold on and calm everyone down.

"No bus wipes out on Steve Barkin's watch!" Mr. Barkin declared while getting the bus under control again and the bus stopped. "Sound off if you're hurting!"

A chorus of saying people saying they're not hurt except Naruto was being crushed by Ron, Kim and Rufus leaning on him due to the sudden turn of the bus' momentum causing this _very_ uncomfortable and painful situation.

"GET OFF ME!" the whiskered blonde shouted and they went to their original positions with sheepish smiles and silent apologies.

And so they were, in front of...THE GATES OF CAMP WANNAWEEP!

"DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN!" Naruto exclaimed dramatically, "DUN-DUN-DUN, DUUUN!"

"Was that really necessary?" Ron asked nervously.

His cousin nodded with an amused smile on his face.

Mr. Barkin inspected the tires. "Dandy," he said sarcastically to himself and he went back inside the bus, "We got two flats, better call for help."

"Ladies! Cellphones!" Bonnie signaled and all the girls whipped out their cellphones and called but there was one problem…

"NO SERVICE!?"

The boys gasped…except Naruto who just sighed in frustration and tried to think of a plan.

"That's weird," said Kim, "The Kimmunicator isn't working either."

"Stoppable, you know your way around the land?" Mr. Barkin asked.

"Every rock, every tree, every blood thirsty tick…it haunts me…"

"Good, where's the phone?"

Then a bad memory went through his mind.

_Flashback…_

"_Mom, hey it's me again…" a younger Ron said while at the payphone, "…yeah, yeah, I know that I called just three minutes ago. Just wanted to ask one more time…CAN YOU PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE!?"_

"_Don't you shout at me young man!" his mother said through the phone, "Michael, stop this nonsense and just accept it!"_

"_MY NAME IS NOT MICHAEL! IT'S RON!" he shouted, "I AM NOT HIM!" then he slammed the phone very hard, ending the call._

_End flashback…_

Ron blinked when Naruto tapped his shoulder. "I seem to recall a payphone."

"Lead the way."

"Again, I am not-what did you say?"

"I said lead the way."

"Yeah! This is it!" Ron said and stood up, "One time that Ron Stoppable gets to lead; gets to call all the shots; gets to be the boss man!"

Then he got interrupted by Naruto slapping him upside the head. "Don't let it go to your head."

Ron nodded.

"Ron," Kim said, "Puh-lease just take us to the payphone."

"Oh, I will, but you need to understand this," Ron said in mock seriousness, "I am your only hope."

"What?"

Then Ron got hit by Naruto again. "I told you not to let it go to your head!"

He just smiled sheepishly then went back to normal…when I say normal I mean not really normal. "Listen up people! Camp Wannaweep is a dangerous and wicked place!" Ron said and Kim groaned in annoyance and Naruto shook his head in amusement, "And among us, only I, Ron Stoppable, and my cousin, Naruto Uzumaki knows how to survive here!"

Kim raised an eyebrow. "Naruto, too?"

Naruto shrugged. "I went to military and survival camps for my summers."

Everyone got out of the bus and Ron pointed to a seemingly random plant. "Don't believe me? See that? Poison Oak."

"Do not let it touch you," Naruto said, "AT ALL. Unless you want to scratch yourself all over for weeks then go ahead."

"This is a place of evil," Ron said dramatically.

"Stay close to us and stay alive. Camp Wannaweep was shut down for dangerous circumstances." Naruto said before they headed into the scary camp with a flashlight.

000000

*cue Get Out Alive by Three Days Grace*

The camp was like the perfect scene for a horror movie…and those students were all in it, there and now for real.

Kim was on the payphone trying to call but there was no dial tone, at all. She attempted several times to try to get the dial tone back to avail. "Out of order."

"I don't like this," Mr. Barkin said.

"Place of evil," Ron said mockingly in a sing along like voice.

"Hmm…very suspicious…" Naruto said with his eyes narrowed in suspicion as he examined the phone booth, "This is either a setup or sabotage or maybe just a coincidence."

"This is just like those movies," Tara said dramatically and put a hand on Kim's arm, "Innocent teens, stranded in a camp in the middle of nowhere. Then some creepy monster starts to pick them of…_one by one._"

"So not the drama, Tara," the redhead said and pushed the hand off her, "This is not a horror movie."

"Oh," Ron said with the flashlight under his chin, making the classic scary lights effect, "Is it?"

"Actually it's like one of those movies that there's a hidden secret to this place with a twist in it," Naruto commented nonchalantly, "Maybe even a psychological thriller."

"Okay," Bonnie said, "If this _was _a horror movie, there'd be more guys and they'd be as cute as him!" she pointed to Naruto.

Said whiskered blonde rubbed his neck and smiled a sheepish and embarrassed grin. "Hehehe…I'm not that handsome, am I?"

"Oh Bonnie, you remind of the cruel kids at camp," Ron said, "Sticks and stones."

"Oh! They called you names?" Tara asked.

"Yes…while they were hitting me _with sticks and stones_!"

One of the cheerleaders gasped and pointed somewhere. "I thought I saw something move!"

Kim grabbed the flashlight from Ron and shined it at the spot that her fellow cheerleader pointed at to reveal…a squirrel?

"It's just a squirrel."

Ron and Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief. "Good thing it's not like those mutant squirrels you talked about your stories, cousin."

"I actually didn't know there were actually still normal squirrels here. I thought all of them drank the lake water and mutated."

Kim leaned on the payphone. "Well…looks like we're stuck for the night."

Everyone looked at her.

"Okay…let's make the best of it," she said.

Rufus appeared from Ron's pocket and tugged on his shirt frantically.

"Yes, right, follow us," and the group followed the two blondes.

000000

"-so then, Naruto and I watched from the air vents as the bullies scratched themselves while being covered in pink paint and multicolored feathers with food all over them and there were papers stuck to them that said their embarrassing quirks in big bold letters, in the middle of the cafeteria at rush hour!" Ron told the pranks he and his cousin pulled and everyone laughed hard, even Bonnie!

"Wait," Kim said after laughing a bit, "Where was I in all of this?"

"You were in cheerleading tryouts, remember."

"Oh, right," Kim said, but she felt a bit missed out. Every story he told was always without her and he didn't even mention her once in the stories so far.

Suddenly the bushes behind them rustled and Ron and Naruto were on guard.

"Be careful anyone, it could be anything!" Ron said and he was about to inspect it but Kim stopped him.

"Ron, I think we've established that the squirrels mean no harm."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She just led him back to the campfire. "Let's just enjoy the campfire and relax."

Naruto sighed. "Why doesn't anybody know except me and Ron that paranoia can save your life?" he asked to nobody in particular but went back to telling about the pranks he and his cousin pulled together.

But the monstrous figure hiding in the same bushes went out and spied on them, before disappearing back into the bushes.

000000

The owls hooted upon the cold and creepy night as we go to our heroes who were still around the campfire in an eerie silence since Ron and Naruto got tired of telling their pranks.

"So…you shared a cabin with a tick infested chimp?" Tara asked.

"Yeah," Ron said, "This place holds a lot of memories for me. Some bad, some…wait, no, no…all of them bad…" 'Making my already painful life even more painful and depressing,' he silently added.

Kim groaned in annoyance and stood up. "I…uh…I'm gonna get some more firewood, yeah."

"Oh, KP!" Ron called, "Camp Wannaweep rule number 1: use the buddy system!"

"It can save your life!" Naruto added.

"Well," Kim said, "I think I can handle it!"

"He's right, Possible," Mr. Barkin said before going with her, "I'll go too."

"Mr. B's with the program!" Ron said.

"Finally! Someone who's going with their instinct and with their paranoia!" Naruto said while poking the fire with a stick to keep the fire going.

When they were walking away Mr. Barkin started to talk. "I cannot take another camp story. The pranks were very amusing but the camp stories are going off the annoying meter."

"Why do you think I'm going?" Kim responded.

00000

So there they were, wandering out into the woods looking for firewood (and to get away from Ron's annoying camp stories) while the owls hooted, the sound echoing in the forest while the teacher's and teen's feet crushed the fallen dry leaves beneath them, not knowing they were followed as the monster's feet made squelching noises each time it made a step.

_Back with Ron and Naruto and the other cheerleaders…_

"You know, Ron," Tara said, "I happened to think it's kind of nice here."

"Oh really?" Ron said with his arms crossed.

"Sure, I mean the woods are, y'know, woodzy, and well, just look at the lake. It's just seems so peaceful."

"Don't be fooled by the camp's deceptive looks, Tara-san," Naruto said when he looked at her.

"Ah yes, Lake Wannaweep," Ron said as he looked at the toxic lake…is it me or is the lake bubbling? "OH how I hated that lake."

The cheerleaders groaned except Tara. "Not another camp story!"

Ron poked the fire as he recalled the memories he had involving the lake.

_Flashback…_

_A young Ron was looking at the green and filthy water. "No. Way! I'm not going into that water!" he refused._

"_Alright everybody jump in the lake!" the swimming coach said and everybody jumped into the lake excitedly except Ron who stayed on land and dodged the lake water that was splashed about._

"_Ugh," his coach asked, "What's wrong now, Stoppable?"_

"_The lake!" he exclaimed and pointed to the obviously toxic water, "Look at it!" he smelled the putrid smell coming from the lake and immediately regretted it, "Have you smelled it!?"_

"_Look at Ronny," a black haired boy said and he floated on the lake water, "the squeeb's scared of the water!" he then dived back into the water before jumping out of it a few seconds later, spitting the lake water from his mouth at Ron who dodged it by hiding behind the coach._

"_I am not scared!" Ron said then looked up to his coach before he went a few steps back and pointed at the water, "The water's green! It stinks! I've seen the fish glowing at night! And I'm pretty sure the lake is TOXIC!"_

"_Gil!" his coach called as he examined his schedule, "Weren't you in the morning swim group? You're supposed to be in arts and crafts right now."_

"_No way that I'm getting out to make some stupid wallet."_

"_You stay in there too long and you'll wrinkle like a prune!" the coach warned._

_Gil shrugged off the warning. "Yeah right!" then he dived back into the water._

_Ron grabbed the list and looked at it. "You know, I could take Gil's spot in arts and crafts, and he can have my afternoon swim. I mean, you know, for the whole summer," young Ron tried to persuade the coach._

_He took the list back. "Oh fine…! Whatever! Just change the activity roster!" he started to walk away, "We're heading to jungle law for all I know!"_

"_I still say you're a squeeb," Gil insulted and blew a raspberry at him._

"_Let's see who's a squeeb at the end of the summer when you're all mutated and wrinkled by the toxic water and I get a suitcase full of wallets, pot holders and lanyards!"_

_End Flashback…_

"That was the last time I've ever saw Gil," Ron said.

"So," Bonnie started to say, "You've been a loser for like…ever."

Ron, Rufus and Naruto stared at her for a moment before glaring at her.

_Back with Kim and Mr. Barkin…_

Kim was still searching for firewood but then she heard squelching noises. "Mr. Barkin," she said, "Did you hear that?"

"Stoppable's getting to ya. That's just nature's night music," he said while holding some firewood and bent down to collect some that were on the ground but a hand grabbed his leg, dragged him quickly and put a hand to his mouth before he was dragged fully into the bushes.

She heard the noise. "Mr. Barkin?" she exclaimed and she turned around to see a few pieces of firewood and some drag marks on the ground but no sign of the teacher. "Mr. Barkin?!" she called out as the wood's haunting music was echoing through the night. "Mr. Barkin?!"

0000000

"Have you seen Barkin?" Kim asked as she made it to camp.

"Kim, duh," Bonnie said, "Barkin's with you!"

"No. Not anymore," everyone felt uneasy now and Ron and Naruto were even more paranoid.

"So, where is he?" Tara asked.

"I-I-I don't know. There were these weird sounds, he was there, more weird sounds and he disappeared!"

"What?"

The redhead looked around. "Where're Luce and Marcela?"

"They're in the little girl's cabin," Naruto answered before they heard a scream.

Kim, Ron and Naruto ran to the outhouses to see nobody there.

The redhead looked inside but there was nothing there and Naruto and Ron noticed a footprint on the ground with some green liquid on it.

"That's not a human footprint!" Ron said.

Naruto got a stick and poked the liquid to smell it. "It's not the lake water but it's very similar."

"Okay, I'm getting a little freaked out now."

"There's only one place to go," Ron said, "Cabin 13."

0000000

Ron paced around the cabin while everyone was inside and Naruto was keeping a look out. "In this very cabin I was able to survive every evil Camp Wannaweep could throw at me."

"And don't forget that's when you were able to realize the benefits of paranoia," Naruto added.

_Flashback…_

_Young Ron was walking towards the cabin with a very paranoid look on his face. He looked back and gained a frightened expression and he screamed and went in quickly, just in time to avoid the arrows shot at him that incidentally formed a sad face._

_End Flashback…_

"This will be our base of operations!" Ron declared.

Tara raised her hand. "Uh, Ron?"

"Yes, Tara?"

"I'm hungry," she bluntly stated.

He went forward. "Well, if we pry up the floorboards, like so," he stomped and a floorboard went up, "you'll find my secret stash of snacks," he got one and gave it to the blonde.

"Cool," she said.

"Tara," Kim said, "those are ancient!"

"Gross!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Yeah, Ron, Tara," Naruto said, "I suggest you don't eat that."

He held up a snack in Kim's and Bonnie's faces. "Pop-Pop Porker's Pork Wafers have enough preservatives to last for decades!"

"That's not healthy, Ron," Naruto informed him.

Tara ate a piece before she frowned. "It's not so bad," she said slowly, "It's definitely…food style."

"Great," Bonnie said sarcastically before she started her complaint/rant, "Our squad is short of two people and there is nobody to drive us to the competition!"

Naruto looked at her disappointedly and a cheerleader grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Dude, forget the damn competition," she said, "How hell are we gonna survive the night!? There's something out there!"

"Okay, okay, you're right," then Bonnie said something ridiculous, "Do you think that something can drive?"

"Everybody stay calm. I'm going to handle this. Here's the plan-" she was about to say her plan before Ron interrupted her.

"Uh, excuse me," Ron said.

"What?"

"On the school bus, Barkin's in charge; when we're saving the world, you're in charge; but here in Camp Wannaweep, I'm in charge."

"Ron," Kim said, "This is serious."

"Oh c'mon, Kim-san," Naruto said, still scanning the perimeter, "He is serious. He knows this place better than anybody so it is most logical for him to be in charge in here. Just give him a chance."

"Yeah," Ron agreed then made a serious face and pointed at his facial expression, "Note serious face!"

Then they heard a shout. "POSSIBLE!"

"Mr. Barkin! He's out there, c'mon!" Kim said before dragging Ron out the door to see Mr. Barkin wrapped in some kind of semi-solid substance?

"It's okay, Mr. Barkin. We're here!" Kim tried to calm the teacher down and then the two teens noticed what was on him and looked disgusted.

"It's…drenching ooze and muddy…bleh!" Barkin muttered.

"Mr. B," Ron said while looking disgusted, "What exactly is... _it_?"

"It's so disgusting…makes me ill to visualize it."

Rufus 'bleh!'ed in disgust.

"Oh c'mon," the redhead said in disbelief, "I'm sure I've faced worse," she was about to walk before she stopped, "did you say oozing muck?"

Then the sound of wood getting destroyed and screams of girls and an indignant and surprised yell from Naruto.

"It's back there!" Ron said then they ran to the cabin to find it now exploding with green muck and everyone was stuck to the walls with the green stuff. But for some reason Naruto looked calm about the situation.

A slimy monster was there, looking muddy and fishy and green.

"That's the guy," Barkin said.

"He is freakish!" Ron exclaimed.

"I heard that," the monster said, "_Michael_. Remember me?"

Ron froze and a rush of memories filled his mind and he felt a range of negative feelings: sadness, regret, confusion, and the seemingly endless pain of the torture that came with being called that name. He shivered uncontrollably and his eyes were filled with pain, but he managed not to collapse.

Kim noticed this. "Ron! What's happening to you?"

Ron managed to snap out of it but he felt the emotional exhaustion that came from re-experiencing the memories. "I-i-i-it's…a-a-a name that isn't mine but bring so much pain…" he answered softly, his breathing a bit haggard.

"Aww…" the monster said and he approached the blonde sidekick, "Is the little squeeb pained just because of being called a name that's not his? And c'mon Ronnie, think! We switched places. You took my arts and crafts, and I took your swim time."

Ron's eyes widened in realization. "Gil Moss?!" he exclaimed and the monster confirmed it and then the blonde sidekick narrowed his eyes, "How do you know that I was called that name!?"

Gil smirked. "Oh, I just heard. But I am no longer 'Gil'," then he made a dramatic pose, "I am now 'Gill'!"

Ron looked awkwardly at him. "Uh…what's the difference?"

"I added another L. You know, as in 'gill'," then he touched to the gills at his neck to emphasize it, "As in these things that grew on my neck!"

They all just looked disgusted.

Gill shot green slime at Kim, attaching her to the trunk of a tree.

"KP!" Ron exclaimed and tried to help her but was stopped by Gill.

"Step away from Miss Possible, Ronnie!"

Ron glared at him. "How do you know her?"

"Oh, I know all about your life, squeeb," he said, "It's been going great, hasn't it?"

Ron looked at him like he was crazy (which he was). "Hello? I'm the lowest of the popularity food chain in my school, my secret love likes someone else, and I have secrets that I'm keeping from the rest of the world, even my own best friend that I knew since preschool! How is that a great life!?"

"It's better that mine!" he countered, "At least you're not a stinking mutant!"

"Alright son," Mr. Barkin said, "Let's take a time out here before things get out of hand."

The mutant's response to that was to push and get him stuck to a tree.

"Do you mind? Can't you see that I'm catching up to my old camp buddy?" then he faced Ron again, "So Ron, did you hear why they shut down the camp?"

Ron stared at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Duh! I told everyone HUNDREDS of times before that THE F***ING LAKE WAS TOXIC! But did anyone listen to me? NOOOO!"

Gill ignored the jab in his response and continued. "Yes, it was polluted due to the chemical from the science camp!" he pointed to the science camp.

"I thought that was the band camp," Ron said, trying to stall as he tried to come up with a plan.

"No!" Gill yelled at him then pointed to the place that was obviously the band camp, "_That's _the band camp!"

"Really? I thought it was clown camp," Ron faked it.

"NO!" then the mutant pointed at the place that was obviously the clown camp, "_That's _clown camp!"

The blonde laughed nervously since he failed to come up with a plan. "Oh yeah, I love those clowns."

"Ugh, OKAY! The point is, the lake is toxic."

Ron stared at him blankly. "It was very obvious the lake was toxic, y'know," he pointed to the lake, "I mean, look at it! It's SUPER obvious that it's TOXIC! I mean you practically lived in that toxic water."

"While you made wallets."

"And lanyards." Ron added nervously and he took out one from out of nowhere, "I rule the lanyards."

"Look," Kim said, "We know plenty of scientists. Maybe someone can cure you."

"Science!? Science made me like this!" Gill said as he pointed to himself.

"Actually, it was your fault for not noticing the water was obviously toxic," Naruto said.

"Are you wondering how I jammed all your communications?" the mutant asked.

"Equipment stolen from telecommunications camp?" Naruto said with a smug look on his face.

"Lucky guess," he said.

"So you were behind the blowout on the bus and everything. Why?" Kim asked.

"All part of my plan, my revenge against Ron Stoppable!" he declared as he pointed at said blonde.

"A big part of me is terrified and angry, and yet a small part of me is flattered," Ron admitted.

"Did I mention," Gill said, "That contact with this muck, will turn you into a mutant? Just like me."

"Well, you left that part out," Kim said.

"It's so sick and wrong!" Mr. Barkin exclaimed.

"There is no way that they're going to let a squad of mutant cheerleaders in the competition!" Bonnie complained.

Naruto stared at her in disbelief. "Did you not hear the conversation right now? There _was no_ competition. It was all a trap!"

"Guess what Ronnie," Gill said, "You're next." And he approached him, his feet making squelching noises as he left footprints of green muck on the ground.

Ron stepped back and smiled nervously. "Hey, Gill. Maybe this is a good time to sing the Camp Wannaweep friendship song."

The mutant started spitting out globs of green muck at him and Ron felt that strange feeling again taking over him and he dodged the muck easily with ninja-like moves and maneuvers, amazing everyone except for Naruto who just had a small proud smile on his face.

He managed to get past Gill, lifted up some floorboards to reveal a secret passage that he dived into.

"He's ditching us!" Bonnie said.

"That ditcher!" Tara exclaimed.

"Ron does not ditch!" Kim protested.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed with Kim, "I taught him my nindo that we both live by: 'never give up even when the odds are stacked against you'."

'Wait,' Kim thought, 'Nindo? That means ninja way. Does that mean Naruto was trained as a ninja?"

Her thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Barkin groaning. "Mr. Barkin, what's up with you?"

"Ugh," he moved his neck uncomfortably, "My neck feels all weird, and itchy and…" then he noticed he was forming scales, "CHEESE AND CRACKERS! I'M MUTATING!"

_With Ron at the arts and crafts cabin…_

Ron got out underneath the bear skin on the floor which hid the secret entrance to the tunnels.

He sneaked around, getting several crafting items with the bear skin still hanging onto him.

Then he heard wood creaking and he hid himself, just in time to avoid Gill shooting globs of muck at every single pottery item, making them break, and they made some holes in the walls of the cabin and some hit Ron but the bear skin shielded him.

Gill took deep breaths since it took a lot out of him to shoot that much muck in a short period of time in a rapid fire manner.

The mutant observed the area that was now covered in muck and saw something out of place: the bear skin.

"Got'cha, squeeb!" he said triumphantly before he took of the bear cloth to reveal only a totem pole was underneath it.

He looked out the window, trying to find him. He'll soon find him, and when he does, Ron's gonna find out he's _very_ pissed.

_At the canoeing cabin…_

Ron was muttering to himself as he made a net out of rope that he got from the arts and crafts cabin while Rufus fixed the motorboat.

"Mr. Rabbit comes out of his hole…hops around the tree…and…" he smiled triumphantly.

0000000

Ron was pushing the boat on into the water while he was wearing a lifejacket. He hopped in and tried to start the engine but it wouldn't start. "This does not bode well," he said before he got an idea. He closed his eyes and concentrated and a blue aura came out from his hands and into the engine.

In his mind's eye he saw everything and found out what was wrong with it. He hit the engine and it started. "Booyah!" and he went out into the lake.

_Back with Kim and Naruto and the rest of the people…_

"So," Gill said, now back at the destroyed Cabin 13, "he ditched you."

"He did not ditch us," Kim protested defiantly.

"He obviously-" Naruto started to say but he got interrupted by the sound of a motor, "has a plan that involves a motorboat."

"Yeah, so he could-" Kim was about to say but then Bonnie interrupted the freelance heroine.

"Totally ditch us."

"He's out on the lake!?" Gil looked enraged, "My lake!? How dumb could he be?"

Mr. Barkin struggled to breath and he soon grew gills on his neck. "UGH! I'M GETTING GILLS!"

_Out on the lake…_

Ron was speeding across the lake and he sensed Gill was getting nearer and nearer to the boat. He soon purposely stopped the boat and made it look like it broke down.

"Rufus! Didn't you check to see if we had enough gas!?" he acted and Rufus played along.

Ron looked at the water to see bubbles floating up and sensed Gill was behind him and he felt the boat moan as the mutant suddenly went on it.

"Hey Ron!" Gill said, "It's free swim!"

They did a staring contest for a few moments before Ron smirked. "You're on!" then he dived into the toxic water.

He swam a bit far away from the boat before he resurfaced. "Okay…that water is WAY too funky."

Gill appeared in front of him and swam around him. "Y'think? You can't win, Ronnie, this is my element!"

He then launched himself at him and they went deep into the water, both struggling to hit the other.

Soon Ron felt another strange feeling overwhelm him and he started to change the tide of the battle and then pushed back Gill, just in time for the rope to tighten around the mutant's foot.

They resurfaced and Ron gasped before smirking and pulling the rope. "And arts and crafts is my element!" Gill loss balance in the water and yelped and Ron signaled the naked mole rat, "NOW, RUFUS!"

Rufus nodded in affirmation and kicked the engine and made it start again, dragging Gill.

"What's going on!? You said you were out of gas! AHHHH!" he screamed as he got pulled by the boat.

Rufus dived into the water and Gill got pulled roughly by the boat. The boat hit a buoy, changing its course and the mutant also hit the buoy, causing more pain to the mutant and he screamed as he was underwater. Soon, the boat crashed into the docks, making it jump up into the air and it crashed into the canoeing cabin, making Gill hang from the rope and pant in exhaustion.

Ron and Rufus were soon in front of Gill and he smirked and made a 'cool' pose. "Free swim's over."

*end song Get Out Alive by Three Days Grace*

_The next morning…_

Police cars and a bio-hazard truck were in front of Camp Wannaweep.

Gill struggled in the net he was in.

Ron went in front of him and had a smug look on his face. "I told you, Ron Stoppable makes a mean lanyard," then he glared at him, releasing some killing intent, "And never call me that name again, _**ever**_."

"Hurry man!" Mr. Barkin said, "My feet are webbing as we speak!" then the two guys sprayed him with a special liquid that de-mutated him.

"Ron!" the blonde looked back to see Gill hanging from a crane, "You're still a squeeb!" then said mutant got dunked into a giant fishbowl full of water, "And you'll always will be!"

"Dr. Lerkin *sorry if this is wrong* specializes in genetic mutations," Kim introduced the doctor to Ron and Naruto.

Ron and Naruto shook his hand. "So," Naruto said, "You think you could reverse Gill's mutation?"

"Well," the doctor adjusted his glasses, "I specialize in genetically altered rutabagas so this should be quite a challenge."

"I will have my revenge!" Gill proclaimed.

Dr. Lerkin put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Oh don't worry," he reassured him, "I'll fix him up."

"Get normal soon, Gill!" Ron said.

"Hey," Mr. Barkin said and he showed his neck to the doctor, "Check my neck. Is everything cool?"

Kim was now with the police officer. "Nice work, Kim Possible," the officer complimented.

"Actually officer, it was actually all Ron and Naruto."

Naruto waved it off. "Naaah. Ron is the one. He got us all unstuck AND trapped Gill."

The policeman laughed, thinking it was a joke. "Hahaha. Good one, young lady."

"I'm serious," she pointed to Ron and the others. Ron was getting patted on the back by Mr. Barkin, the girls were complimenting him and even Bonnie thanked him (albeit struggling to thank him in a nice but 'you're still a loser' way).

"BOOYAH!" Ron said his catchphrase and he danced a victory dance with Rufus also dancing on his shoulder.

"Hey, listen up!" Mr. Barkin announced, "The police are going to give us a ride home! Let's lock and load!"

"Just wait a minute, Mr. B," Ron said before going back into the camp.

Kim looked confused then she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Naruto. "Go to him," he said, "He needs someone to comfort him. I know there are some secrets that he keeps from you and you want to know, but everyone has skeletons in their closets. Let him open up first. Now go."

She nodded thankfully to Ron's cousin before heading into the camp, to see Ron was in front of the destroyed Cabin 13.

*cue Get Out Alive by Three Days Grace, instrumental version, near the end of the song*

"So," Kim said but Ron didn't looked surprised at all, he just stared at his old cabin, "Are you ever going to tell me the secrets you've been keeping me?"

Ron sighed but didn't look at her.

Kim put a hand on his shoulder, making him look at her. "Look, you don't have to tell me right now. But can you tell me some time?"

Ron gave her a thankful look and he looked back to the cabin with a poignant smile on his face, it didn't really fit the Ron the redhead knew. "Maybe someday, KP…maybe someday…"

He then remembered the last memory he had at camp.

_Flashback…_

_A young Ron opened the door of the cabin and had a happy face on when he saw his parents at the door. He hugged them tightly with tears in his eyes. "Mom! Dad! You're finally here!"_

_Mrs. Stoppable smiled at him. "Yes, Michael. We're here."_

_Ron realized what she called him and pushed them away. "My name's not Michael! It's Ron!"_

_**SMACK!**_

_Ron was holding his face in pain from the hard and painful slap his mom gave him._

"_Your name's Michael…your name is Michael…you're name's Michael…!"_

_End Flashback…_

*end instrumental version of the song Get Out Alive by Three Days Grace*

**PLG: Ugh…finished this chapter two days after the graduation…it was torture…**

**Gaia: How long were you there, anyways?**

**PLG: I was there at 2:30 pm to 7 pm.**

**Gaia: Dang…I pity you.**

**PLG: Yeah…*faces audience* We hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review, follow, and favorite and flames will be printed out and be used to clean my dog's…droppings. Thanks for everything, peoplz!**


End file.
